Jorge Masvidal vs. Billy Evangelista
The fight was Billy Evangelista's first loss. The Fight The first round began. Evangelista pressed forward early. Masvidal is using his range well. Four thirty-five. Masvidal landed a crisp jab. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Masvidal caught a missed leg kick, landed a right, got a single. They stood to the clinch. Masvidal landed a right inside and kneed the body. Evangelista replied. Three thirty. Evangelista kneed the leg. Three fifteen. Evangelista kneed the body. Another. Three minutes. Nice use of the whizzer by Masvidal. They broke. Two thirty-five left. Masvidal landed a left hook to the body and kneed the body. Evangelista got a double against the cage. Two fifteen left.. Masvidal worked a guillotine as Evangelista passed to half-guard. Two minutes. Masvidal stood to the clinch. Evangelista landed a beautiful right elbow. One thirty. He kneed the leg. Again. One fifteen. Masvidal broke kneeing the body. One minute. Masvidal caught an inside kick, Billy tripped. Masvidal stuffed a single. Thirty-five as Masvidal landed a jab. Another jab. Jorge's so fast. Fifteen. Another jab and another to the body. Masvidal stuffed a double and kneed the body. The first round ended. The second round began. Masvidal landed a jab. Billy can't find the range. Four thirty-five. They clinched. Masvidal used that whizzer beautifully, landed a right and kneed the body, blocked a high kick, back to the clinch with four fifteen. Masvidal kneed the body and broke. Four minutes. What a fast pace. Masvidal worked a single and got it to guard. Three thirty-five. They stood and broke. Three fifteen. Masvidal landed a hard jab and stuffed a single. Three minutes. Another jab. Another. Another there heh. Two thirty-five. Billy cannot find the range. Jorge stuffed a double and kneed the body hard. Two fifteen. Another jab there. Masvidal landed a big right hand after eating an inside kick. Two minutes. There was a mouse under Billy's left eye. Jorge stuffed a double sprawling. Jorge worked a single. Billy held the cage. Jorge got it. One thirty-five. Billy stood to the clinch. Jorge worked a double. He got it with one fifteen to side control. Billy turtled up. One minute. Billy stood to the clinch. Jorge kneed the body hard. They broke. Thirty-five. Jorge's head movement is amazing. Jorge stuffed a single. He landed a right. Fifteen. A big jab. Billy landed a left hook and a leg kick. The second round ended. Nick Diaz is watching. Ironically cause I want Masvidal-Diaz. The third round began and they touched gloves. Masvidal landed a jab. Evangelista landed a grazing right. Four thirty-five left. Masvidal landed a jab. Four fifteen. Billy missed another right. Four minutes. Billy landed a groin kick and they touched gloves. Masvidal landed a left hook, good head movement. Masvidal stuffed a single to the clinch. Three thirty-five. Masvidal broke with a big right elbow. Three fifteen. Billy landed a good left hook. Three minutes. Masvidal landed a big overhand right. Evangelista was briefly hurt. Masvidal landed a left hook to the body. Masvidal landed a jab. Billy landed a right hand after eating an uppercut. Two thirty-five as Jorge worked a single. Billy stuffed it to the clinch. Two fifteen. Billy stuffed another single but gave up the standing back. They broke with two minutes. Masvidal landed a jab. The crowd booed loudly there. One thirty-five. Masvidal danced around. Masvidal landed a jab. One fifteen. One minute. Masvidal landed a jab. More boos. Jorge stuffed a single and kneed the body. Masvidal landed a pair of jabs. Billy landed a right and kneed the body. Thirty-five. Jorge stuffed another single. Fifteen. More boos. Jorge stuffed a single and they exchanged a knee in the clinch there. The third round ended to boos. Jorge had the UD.